


Fool Me Once

by The_Arkadian



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Arkadian/pseuds/The_Arkadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to a prompt by sosearchingromeo on Tumblr:<br/>"I'm pregnant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool Me Once

“You moronic, imbecilic, thrice-damned and-”

“I’m pregnant.”

Of all the things Mercutio could have said, that was absolutely the last one Tybalt had expected, to judge from the completely dumbfounded expression upon the tall Capulet’s face. Tybalt stared at Mercutio, his green eyes incredulously wide, his face otherwise blank with shock. His lips parted as though to speak, but nothing came out.

Finally Tybalt seemed to dredge his wits together and he blinked, shaking his head slowly.

“Whose?”

It was Mercutio’s turn to be surprised. He’d expected Tybalt to react with denial, or at the very least to ask how such a thing was possible; he hadn’t expected the pale-faced man to demand to know the parentage. 

“Yours.” It took everything Mercutio possessed not to grin as Tybalt actually physically staggered. His mirth turned to alarm as Tybalt put a hand to his head and then his eyes began to roll back.

“Fuck! ...fuck, fuck, no, don’t pass out on me, come on Tybalt!” exclaimed Mercutio as he leapt to the other man’s side and managed to catch him as Tybalt’s long legs abruptly folded beneath him. “Come on, wake up, wake up!” he muttered as Tybalt’s eyelids fluttered; after a heartstopping moment, the Capulet clutched at Mercutio’s arm and opened his eyes again. 

Tybalt glanced sidelong at Mercutio. “Worried for me, Escalus?” he murmured.

“You ass, you nearly gave me a heart attack!” Mercutio allowed himself to exhale.

“Good. Serves you right. Pregnant indeed.” Tybalt’s elbow caught Mercutio square in the ribs, winding the prince’s nephew as the tall dark-haired man whirled out of Mercutio’s arms with a sudden grin.

“Try something more plausible next time!” called Tybalt with a laugh as he strode away, leaving Mercutio coughing on hands and knees in the dust.

“Bastard. I will!” swore Mercutio when he could finally speak.

Oh, it was _on_.


End file.
